Dєѕιcισηєѕ
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Natsu Dragneel...El chico que puede ser Dios o Demonio.


**¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan que dije que iba a hacer una adaptación de un anime para un Fanfic? ¡Aquí está la adaptación! Van a estar Ooc los personajes, pero bueno… ¡Espero que les guste! Aunque cambiare algunas cosillas, ustedes se darán cuenta cual xD**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

_"La realidad es un fantasma, los fantasmas son reales"_

** Decisiones****  
******

Ring Ring Ring –Se escucha un despertador- Ring, Ring –Se sigue escuchando, hasta que al fin decide apagarlo. Pero una mano de piel blanca como la nieve lo apaga-

Natsu, ya es de día –Dijo una voz muy dulce- Natsu, buenos días –Se acercó a la cama del pelirosado-

Lisanna… -Dijo somnoliento- Perdón, hoy déjame dormir un poco más –se tapó con la sabana y se dio media vuelta-

Oh –Se escuchó sorprendida- Pero no te dará tiempo de tomarte el desayuno –Dijo preocupada- Además, la sopa de miso de hoy es tu preferida. Es de *nameko.-Se escuchó el tono de felicidad-

Tienen que ser las *Tamanameko de Hirata, Yagarata… -Estaba muy cansando, quería que su amiga se olvidase de algo para poder dormir más-

Claro que lo son –Dijo contenta-

Y también con rodajas de puerro… -El pelirosado seguía cansado en su cama-

También lo lleva –Dijo contenta-

-Se levantaba de la cama- ¿Es que nunca dirás "Ah, se me olvido ponerlo" o algo así? –Pregunto mientras trataba de imitar la voz de su amiga-

Jaja –Se rio dulcemente- Bueno, es que como es para ti… -Se seguía riendo para sí misma-

aah… -Suspiro con cansancio-

El desayuno está servido, baja cuanto antes ¿Vale? –Dijo la muchacha mientras se iba de la habitación-

¿Una amiga de la infancia solo? –Se preguntó para sí mismo el pelirosado-

…...…..**….**

Natsu Pov:

Ya hace unos 8 años que yo, Natsu Dragneel empecé a vivir en casa de mi amiga de la infancia: Lisanna Strauss. Mis padres murieron en el mismo accidente que la madre de Lisanna. Desde entonces Lisanna se ha encargado de las tareas domésticas. Y eso debería hacerlo yo, ya que soy el "invitado".

**Fin Pov Natsu**

Toma, Natsu, puedes empezar –Lisanna le mientras me entregaba el plato de desayuno-

Vale –Le contesto- Oye Lisanna, siempre te lo digo pero… para desayunar me conformo con pan… -Dijo mientras veía la mesa que estaba llena de comida, digna para un banquete elegante-

Si quieres pan, mañana preparare el desayuno estilo occidental –Dijo feliz Lisanna- Pues haber… ¿Qué te parece bason, huevos y sopa de cebolla? –Aseguro contando la comida con los dedos-

No…no me refería a eso –Le dijo Natsu- ¿No te molesta preparar esto cada mañana? –Le pregunto-

No, para nada. Dedicare toda mi vida a cuidar de ti –Le contesto muy feliz- ¿No quieres que lo haga? –Pregunto mientras se deprimía-

No es eso…Esto… ¿Puedo tomar té? –Pregunto nervioso. No sabía que decir-

Claro –Su animó se levantó al instante- Enseguida te lo traigo –Se fue a la cocina para traerle a Natsu Té-

-La cara de Natsu se tornó preocupada, que pronto lo cambio por la normal de siempre-

**Déspues de desayunar**

Aquí tienes Natsu, tu almuerzo –Dijo Lisanna mientras le entregaba su maleta y su almuerzo a Natsu-

Gracias –Le contesto contento- Lisanna, ¿Y el tuyo? –Pregunto-

¡Oh! –Se agarró la boca con las manos- P-Perdón -Dijo mientras salía corriendo a la casa para agarrar el suyo-

Y cuando se trata de ella siempre pasa lo mismo… -Se dijo a si mismo nostálgico y divertido por la actitud de su amiga Lisanna. Un camión de mudanza pasa detrás de él sorprendiéndole-

Natsu, perdón por la tardanza –Llego Lisanna con su almuerzo-

Macao se ha mudado ¿Cierto? –Pregunto mientras veía la casa de alado-

Si, Laxus-san, Mira-san también y Gildarts-san y Cana-san. –Contesto-

Si las ocho familia de los alrededores se han mudado… es que… ¿Nos están evitando o algo? –Pregunto con una gotita estilo anime-

No sé –Lisanna contesto dudosa mientras movía la cabeza-

¿Va a ser muy largo el viaje de negocios de tu padre esta vez? –Pregunto el pelirosa- Me dijeron que era en el extranjero –Le dijo-

Eso parece. Me dijo que duraría unos tres o cuatro meses –Dijo mirándole Lisanna-

¿En serio no está mal que una chica y un chico vivan solo juntos? –Pregunto-

Eso es porque confía en ti, Natsu –Dijo mientras se paró delante de él y movía sus dedos- Además de que piensa que eres muy inocente –Susurro mirando para otra lado divertida-

¿Eh? –Pregunto-

Nada, nada –Movió sus manos de un lado a otro restándole importancia-

Está bien… -Contesto dudoso mirándole-Además… ¿Tu crees que me tiene confianza? Antes de irse me dijo: "¡Buena suerte Natsu, tienes mi apoyo en eso!" –Dijo imitando la voz del padre de Lisanna. Lisanna le miro sorprendida con un sonrojo, entonces Natsu prosiguió- Creo que debería plantearse el futuro de su hija con más seriedad. Ya hay gente que te margina porque estoy todo el tiempo en tu casa.

Yo creo que sí que se planteó mi futuro más que adecuadamente –Contesto feliz con un sonrojo-

¿Eh? –Pregunto Natsu-

¡No, nada! –Negó frenéticamente con las manos mientras que estaba roja-

Pum –Se escuchó el sonido de un bate golpeado con el piso- ¡Te estaba esperando, Natsu Dragneel! –Se escuchó la voz de un chico- Me llaman Horiguchi Haruko, de las fueras especiales defensoras de Lisanna Strauss, la KKL. –Mostro su insignia- que significa *Kitto Kitto Lisanna-chan.

Ah... –Suspiro Natsu, mientras Lisanna se escondía detrás de la espalda de Natsu- Oye… ¿Enserio eres un alumno de instituto? –Pregunto por la apariencia del "joven"-

¡Jajaja! –se rio- ¡No me vengas con eso Natsu Dragneel! ¡Ahora nos veremos en un duelo por Lisanna-chan! –Grito señalándolo-

¿Y tú que piensas Lisanna, ahora que te has convertido en un trofeo? –Pregunto suspirando-

Jeje… -Se rio mientras tenía una gotita en la cabeza- Pues…bueno…

Si tú lo dices… -Dijo cansado-

¡Basta de charla! ¡Ahora vamos a empezar la pelea! –Grito mientras agarraba su bate y saltaba la escalera, justo cuando iba cerca de pegarle a Natsu, Lisanna Grito-

¡Yo ya me he consagrado a Natsu en cuerpo y alma! –Exclamo sonrojada-

¿Eh? –Dijo el KKL- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Grito porque se golpeó contra el piso su bate se cayó cerca de ellos-

Ah, lo siento. Quería decir que tengo la intención de hacerlo –Se escuchó avergonzada mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella-

Lisanna…demasiado tarde –Le dijo Natsu con una gotita estilo anime- ¿Estas bien Lisanna? –Pregunto-

Si –Le contesto sonriente-

De pronto cuando se fueron un hombre apareció detrás de un poste mordiendo un pañuelo mientras decía.- ¡Que frustrante!-

Lisanna y Natsu se fueron corriendo para que no les alcancen más, así que se agarraron de las manos y se fueron corriendo, ya llegaban al instituto. Y llegaron.

Uff… -Suspiraron cansados al unísono-

Parece que los hemos perdido de vista –Dijo Natsu-

Uf, menos mal que hoy eran pocos –Exclamo nerviosa Lisanna-

Madre mía, cada mañana lo mismo…Ojala supieran lo que es estar en mi lugar… -Dijo cansado-

Esto…Natsu… -Dijo sorprendida Lisanna. Entonces Natsu miro sus manos y se sonrojo, todavía estaban tomados de las manos. Se sonrojaron los dos al instante-

¡L-Lo siento! –Dijo un Natsu sonrojado-

No, tranquilo –Le respondió Lisanna sonriendo con un sonrojo-

He… -Dijo Natsu mientras se tocaba la cabeza nerviosamente, todavía sonrojado. De pronto alguien apareció detrás de el pegándole la espalda, y cayó al piso Natsu-

¡Hello! –Exclamo una chica, mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza, y dejaba su maleta en su espalda-

¿L-Luce-sempai? –Pregunto un Natsu adolorido-

¡Buenos días, Nat-su! –Dijo llena de energía una rubia de ojos chocolates-

Bueno días, Luce-sempai –Le contesto sobándose la espalda-

¿Hoy también habéis venido juntos? –Pregunto Lucy mientras se apegaba a Lisanna y le miraba pícaramente- Sí que sois buenos amigos –Le dijo a Lisanna, sonrojándola-

¿Y el empujón de ahora era por celos? –Pregunto Natsu molesto todavía con un pequeño sonrojo, mientras miraba al piso, entonces Lucy se fue delante de el y se apego-

¡Qué va, Nat-su! –Dijo mientras agarraba su remera- Las chicas somos muy sensibles –Le dijo mientras le miraba pícaramente y Natsu le seguía mirándole sorprendido- Así que cuidadito con lo que dices ¿Eh? –Le replico mientras sonreía-

De lo que si estoy seguro es que yo soy más susceptible que tú, Luce-Sempai –Dijo con una gotita-

Serás… -Le dijo enojada mientras hacia un pequeño puchero- Pues si eso piensas… -Dijo mientras le agarro y lo abrazo por el brazo y se apegó a él mientras lo miraba feliz-

¿L-Luce-sempai? –Pregunto nervioso-

¿Crees que actuar así es más femenino? –Pregunto mientras lo miraba con un sonrojo, entonces eso hiso sonrojar más a Natsu-

¡O-Oye…! –Exclamo rojo mirando para todos lados-

¡Era broma! –Dijo mientras lo soltaba y se iba alejando y sonrío-

Dios, no hagas estas cosas si ni siquiera te gusto –Dijo un poco enojado mientras se sobaba el brazo-

¿En serio crees que no te gusto? –Dijo mirándole un poco, por esa pregunta de Lucy Natsu se sonrojo- ¡Ch-au! –Dijo mientras se iba a su salón-

Mira que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos… -Dijo mirando para otro lado haciendo un pequeño puchero-

Siempre se ve a Lucy-sempai llena de energía ¿Verdad? –Dijo Lisanna un poquito incomoda por lo que acaba de suceder, aunque eso siempre lo hace Lucy-

Cualquier día de estos acabara conmigo –Dijo mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro-

**~Fin de la 1ra parte~**

¿Les gusto? Ojala que si xD, el anime se llama: Shuffle! :D y Lucy es Asa n.n ¡Asa es mi favorita! :') es tan…tan…tan…no sé como describirlo pero Asa-sempai es única *Q* Y cuando paso eso de que Asa le dijo "disimuladamente" que le gusta y el otro pensó que era broma (Por cierto Natsu es Rin, el prota) ¡Cuando Rin pensó que era broma lo quería ahorcar! Ok, basta con mis opiniones xD, ya lo vi todo al anime. Aun no estoy muy segura de quien será quien asique lo separare por partes el primer cap, después los siguientes serán juntos. Asi que los caps serán muy largos nwn ¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí! ¡Nos leemos luego!

_By: _n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n / ·^·/**Tobiume-tan**\·^· (Las dos son mis firmas ^^)

**  
**


End file.
